


【包托/杰托】新生

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德x托雷斯兔子男孩au能接受小兔子设定再阅读不接受设定的请自行点×避雷谢谢
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 11





	【包托/杰托】新生

这男孩是个混血种。

杰拉德踩住刹车，伸出大拇指搭车的男孩怯生生地看着他。他戴着一顶高得有些滑稽的礼帽，上面还插着根色彩鲜艳的羽毛，好像下一秒就会有魔术师从帽子里掏出一只白兔似的，又不是复活节，除了需要掩饰动物部分的混血种，谁会戴这么夸张的帽子？男孩浑然不知自己已经露了馅，脸颊红红的，很局促地扶了扶帽子，递过来一张纸条：“请问...您知道这里怎么走吗？我姐姐在这里工作，我想去找她......”

不知道他是哪个地方来的，好像完全不知道这个州混血种的处境。新的法案公布后，混血种不被允许获得工作的资格，他们只有两种选择，做宠物或者做奴隶，当然，这两种选择在本质上并没有什么差别。有能力的混血种早在风声渐起的时候就搬走了，剩下的混血种拼了命也想出去，这种情况下，这个男孩进去就会被管理局的抓走，不知道会被分配到哪里做什么。杰拉德清了清嗓子，看了一眼纸条上的地址：“我可以帮你打听一下，但是里面的情况不太乐观，你最好留在......”

他话还没说完，男孩的身子突然软软地向后倒下，杰拉德吓了一跳，连忙下车去查看他的情况。男孩的帽子掉在一旁，露出一双长长的兔耳朵来，那耳朵上附着细密的白色绒毛，被浮起来的尘土弄脏了，看起来可怜得要命。果然是混血种，杰拉德毫不意外，他打量了一下四周，迅速把男孩搬到了自己车上。

男孩的身体轻飘飘的，又烫得要命，杰拉德以为自己抱了一捧烧着了的云。男孩的鞋子上沾满了泥土，磨损的很厉害，身上衣服还带着凉凉的潮气。昨夜恰好下了大雨，杰拉德猜测他是冒雨走了一夜，体力不支又发着高烧，直接晕倒了。他想了想，把身上的卫衣脱下来给男孩套上，用帽子兜住他两只长耳朵，又给他盖了一层毛毯。

带男孩回家是冒险之举，毕竟谁也不知道以后的情势会如何，还能不能把他送出来，但当下显然更加紧迫，高烧不止也可能要了这个混血种的命，杰拉德只管得了眼前的事。

  
*  
进去时没有受到盘查，毕竟混血种都打破了头想要出去，从来没见过自己送上门的。杰拉德从后视镜里观察男孩的状况，他整个人缩在杰拉德的卫衣里，露出来的巴掌大小的脸烧得通红，呼吸却轻轻的，杰拉德心里一紧，开到了市区最高限速。

  
时间太早，没什么人看见他抱着男孩上楼，杰拉德家里有常备的退烧药，塞了两片放到男孩嘴巴里，才发现他烧得晕晕的，根本不知道往下咽，只好把药片碾成粉末，化在水里慢慢地喂他喝掉。男孩倒是很乖，似乎也知道他是为自己好，闭着眼睛靠在他怀里，嘴唇一抿一抿地喝着，似乎是太苦了，脸不自觉地皱成一团，杰拉德转了一圈，最后找了一块喝咖啡配的方糖，剥掉糖纸塞进他嘴里。

  
男孩身上的衣服还是湿的，杰拉德找了套家居服自己的家居服准备给他换上，脱掉男孩的裤子才发现他尾椎的位置上还长着一小团毛茸茸的兔子尾巴，似乎是感到不安，那一小团白色的毛球轻轻抖了两下，杰拉德回过神，用剪刀在裤子后面开了个小洞，才给男孩套上裤子。

忙活完一切，男孩的情况有所好转，温度不再那么烫手，杰拉德松了口气，开始整理男孩的东西，他晕倒时那张纸条还紧紧地攥在手里，可见多么重视这件事情。杰拉德刚开始没注意那个地址，仔细一看却发现不对，地址上的公司两年前就已经破产了，怎么会有人在那里工作？

中午男孩总算清醒过来，很慌乱地打量了一下四周，耳朵一下子警惕地竖起来，身体下意识缩成小小一团，看到杰拉德时舒展一些，很快地明白了自己的处境，“谢，谢谢...给你添了这么多麻烦，真的很抱歉......”

  
他低下头，耳朵也跟着软软地垂下去，杰拉德失笑：“没关系，你好好休息，晚上我找机会把你送出去。”

  
男孩猛地抬头看他，“我还要找姐姐......”

  
杰拉德有些头痛，觉得对着他那么坚定的眼神说明事实是一件很残酷的事情，但是不得不硬着头皮对他解释了这个州对待混血种的态度，又补上了一句：“那里很久之前就没有人了，所以你姐姐......”

  
要么是给了你错误的地址，要么是早就离开了这里。即使两者都不是，在现行的对混血种重重压制的法案压迫之下，情况可以想象。他说不出口，男孩自己也很快想到了，眼眶立刻变得红红的，倒还是很会为他人着想：“送我出去的话你也会有危险吧，我...我晚上会离开，自己想办法的，不必为我费心了。”

  
想办法，能想什么办法？杰拉德不置可否，男孩的肚子突然响亮地叫了一声，脸蛋就像声控的一样，也迅速地红了，杰拉德笑了一下，像突然想起来点什么似的：“我是杰拉德，你的名字是？”

  
男孩大概觉得很失礼，慌慌张张地坐起来，“南多，费尔南多。”

杰拉德很是好笑：“好吧，南多，我们吃点东西吧。”

  
叫做费尔南多的兔子男孩很有礼貌，即使饿狠了吃饭也仍旧很秀气，咀嚼的样子确实很像兔子进食的模样，两颊鼓鼓，嘴巴很专心地动着。杰拉德坐在对面看他，等他吃的差不多了才说：“下午我会去打听一下你姐姐的事情，你待在家里，东西可以随便取用，但是尽量不要出去，不要让别人看到你。”

  
费尔南多呆住了，听完他的一大串安排顿了两秒才有点磕磕巴巴地说：“不，不用了，我自己去...”他有点底气不足，然而又实在觉得不能这样麻烦才认识了一天的杰拉德，“你已经帮了我太多忙了，我不能总是拜托你。”

  
杰拉德摇摇头：“你没有拜托过我，你只是问了个路，是我没问你的意见就把你带进来的，也理应把你原样送出去。”

  
小兔子被他绕晕了，本能地觉得不对：“可是......”

  
他还没来得及说出个所以然，杰拉德已经拉开了门，“记得不要让别人看到你，举报混血种的奖金可是很高的。”

*  
“……混血种是人与兽、兽与兽、鸟与兽、虫与兽的混合体，按照本州的等级标准，混血种是社会中的最底层。部分混血种人化程度较高，只保留部分动物特征，另一些混血种的外表跟兽类、爬虫或鸟类无异。混血种虽然有人类的血统，能够学会人类的语言与工具，但绝不是人类，也不能够与人类相提并论，发现混血种请及时举报——”

  
杰拉德点了下屏幕，广播戛然而止，混血种的处境比他想象得更加困难，州政府无孔不入地宣传着歧视言论，大街上几乎见不到独立行走的混血种，偶尔有一两个，脖子上也拴着华贵的项圈，是被当作宠物一样牵出来的。

  
尽管不抱希望，杰拉德还是驱车去了地址上的大楼，那一层早就换了别的公司承包，其他人也不会注意一个两年前的混血种员工的去向。他打电话给在混血种管理局的朋友说了费尔南多姐姐的名字，拜托对方替他查一下。回家之前又买了几套兔子男孩能穿的衣服，杰拉德的衣服对他来说有点大了，动作稍微大一点整个肩膀几乎都要露出来，有点不太好。

杰拉德回去的时候，意外地发现兔子男孩在做饭，他站在料理台前，围裙细细的带子隔着家居服柔软的布料勾勒出他纤薄的腰线，那一小团洁白的尾巴从杰拉德剪的那个洞里伸出来，心情很好似的抖了几抖。费尔南多大概是没什么事可做，把他家里都收拾了一遍，但是很注意地没有动他的东西，听到响声有些拘谨地转身：“你回来了啊。”

  
心脏被融融地撞了一小下，杰拉德愣愣地点了下头，费尔南多把饭摆上桌子，不太好意思：“不知道你都吃什么，所以就用冰箱里现有的材料做了一点。”

  
“没事，”杰拉德说，“这样就很好了。”

  
两个人坐着吃饭，费尔南多时不时抬头看杰拉德一眼，杰拉德领会到他的意思，简单地跟他说了下今天的经过，然后说：“还是按原计划今天送你出去，买了点你用得着的东西，吃完饭就出发。”

  
费尔南多也知道情况紧急，没说什么低头吃饭，出城的路上却发生了意外。这条路平时走的人不多，今天却堵了车，杰拉德摇下车窗跟旁边的车主打招呼：“出什么事儿了？”

  
那人神神秘秘地压低了嗓音：“说是有个混血种打伤了主人逃跑了，所以现在全城戒严，到处都在搜查，出城的人也要全查一遍，才这么费时间，哎，你说那混血种，好好的当宠物不好吗，这回打伤了人，抓回去不死也脱层皮，还给别人添这么多麻烦......”

  
杰拉德没再听他接下来的话，坐在后面套着卫衣戴着帽子的费尔南多脸色苍白，回去的路上低着头不知道在想什么，杰拉德刚准备随便说点什么调节一下气氛，电话来了。驾驶中没办法拿手机接，杰拉德点了一下屏幕，朋友的声音通过车载音响在整个车厢里扩散开来：“你今天说的那个人我查到了。”

  
他的语气有一点试探：“你查她干什么？你跟她有什么关系吗？”

  
杰拉德直觉不对，看了一眼后视镜里的费尔南多：“怎么了？”

  
朋友压低了声音，“今天那个逃跑的混血种就是她！她是 市长儿子的宠物，一直挺乖的，所以市长儿子也愿意带着她出去玩，今天在外面，市长儿子指使保镖去做事，两分钟不到，市长儿子躺在地上人事不省，那个混血种不见了！”

说完了八卦，朋友又有点怀疑的：“你为什么托我查她？”

杰拉德语气也很诧异：“你确定你查的是对的吗？那个混血种是狐狸科的吗？”

  
“不是狐狸科，是兔子，但叫那个名字的混血种就她一个！等等，你要找的人是狐狸科吗？好像确实有一个名字相近的——你早说是狐狸啊！”

  
好不容易岔开话题，杰拉德松了口气，还是没有放松：“早说你就不会怀疑我了？”

  
这下轮到朋友底气不足了，“我...我那不是怀疑，是关心，收留混血种也是要判刑的，我怕你不知道......不是，算了，不说了，我还很忙，挂了！”

  
电话挂断后空气被沉默充斥，过了好一会儿，费尔南多才轻轻开口问：“那个人说的，是我姐姐吗？”

  
杰拉德头皮发麻，他害怕小兔子又哭，斟酌了半天才回答：“我想应该是的。”

  
语气极其的不确定，但是两个人都知道，那个混血种有九成的可能就是费尔南多的姐姐。

  
杰拉德怕费尔南多要哭，但是他没有，吸了吸鼻子，倒还笑了一下：“虽然出不去，但是听到了姐姐的消息，姐姐还在就好。”

  
他看向杰拉德，“你为了我已经冒了很大风险了，请在这里把我放下吧，我不能连累你。”

杰拉德没有看他，继续向前开，语气很平静：“你知道这里是哪里吗？你下车之后要去哪里过夜？白天要藏在哪里？全城都在搜查你姐姐，其他藏起来的混血种也会被找到，你被抓住了该怎么找你姐姐？”

费尔南多抿住嘴唇不说话，还是打定主意要下车的样子。杰拉德心又软了，叹了口气，“我有个不算办法的办法。”

他又给那个朋友打了电话。

  
*  
一天之后特质的项圈就送上了门，这种项圈一般来说都有追踪功能和麻醉功能，杰拉德只打算拿它当个摆设，直接把开关都交到费尔南多手上了，还开了句玩笑：“你可能是第一个自己掌握命运的‘宠物’。”

费尔南多一愣，耳朵又垂下去了，杰拉德后知后觉地想起来小兔子姐姐也是所谓的“宠物”，意识到自己的失言又不好再解释，只能尴尬地当做什么都没发生过。

没错，现在费尔南多明面上的身份就是杰拉德的宠物。那天晚上他给朋友打电话，说自己在黑市上买了只混血种，能不能拜托他帮忙做个项圈——很多人都是这样做的，正经拥有混血种的程序很复杂，项圈是最后一道确认程序，相当于混血种的身份证，有些人懒得过手续，干脆托认识的在混血种管理局的人做个项圈，直接录入身份信息就完事儿了。至于刚刚要查的那只狐狸种也有的解释了，买到了兔子，但其实很早以前就看中了那只狐狸，所以想看看狐狸种现在在谁家，有没有出售，类似男人打听前女友近况的心态……他胡诹一通，刚刚失恋的朋友却深以为然，二话不说地答应了帮他办事，费尔南多终于有了合法身份，暂时不用担心自己或者杰拉德被抓走。

兔子姐姐迟迟没有被抓到，全城的武装力量在半个月的一无所获之后也有所懈怠，“看来再过一段时间就可以送你出去了。”杰拉德这样对费尔南多说。

一直没有接到姐姐被抓的消息，费尔南多也松了口气，他觉得姐姐一定是逃出去了，姐姐从小就很聪明，也比他厉害，如果是姐姐在这种情况下，就不会这样麻烦杰拉德，但是如果姐姐和他一样……费尔南多有点说不上来的憋闷，如果姐姐也和杰拉德睡在一张床上……

本来费尔南多是睡在客卧的，一直也没有什么事，直到有一天晚上杰拉德起夜，发现费尔南多在做噩梦，额头上满是冷汗，眉头紧锁，很痛苦的样子。想要拍拍肩膀安慰一下他，却发现碰到他的同时那些症状就像潮水一样消退了。醒来的费尔南多很不好意思地解释，他受到惊吓的话就会做噩梦，但旁边只要有人陪着就没事，所以小时候妈妈经常看着他入睡了再睡。可能是因为待在这里精神太紧张了，每天担心很多事情，所以做噩梦的毛病又复发了，末了还很抱歉地问，打扰到你了吗？

杰拉德摇摇头说没有，当天晚上睡前去看了看费尔南多，直到他睡着了才走，后来莫名其妙地，两个人就睡在了一张床上。

如果姐姐也有做噩梦的毛病，杰拉德也会陪她吗？费尔南多想了两秒不想了，一个原因是觉得自己这样臆测处于危险之中且下落不明的姐姐很坏，另一个原因，他也一点都不想明白。

*  
费尔南多的发情期突如其来，至少杰拉德毫无准备，一进门没有看见费尔南多他还有些意外，后来才意识到有什么不对。

客厅里安静到空气凝固，能清晰地听到卧室里小声的抽泣。门从里面被反锁上了，杰拉德费了大功夫翻出了备用钥匙，总算看到了床上的人。

发情期让费尔南多感到很难堪，睡裤被胡乱推到脚踝处，腿间还是湿漉漉一片瀲滟的水光，脸颊和眉眼因为情欲的焚烧染上一点红色，茫然无措的眼神看得人血脉贲张。看清门口的人后费尔南多呜了一声把自己的脸藏到枕头里，丝毫没想到自己的下身还湿得一塌糊涂，白而翘的屁股和毛绒绒的小尾巴一丝不挂地展示在杰拉德眼前。

勃起的性器被一把握住的时候费尔南多差点整个人跳起来，限制动作的睡裤被剥下来扔在一边，上面还有他留下的清液。杰拉德没给别人打过手枪，只能凭感觉抚慰着身下呼吸急促的人，费尔南多顾不上他手法的好坏，咬着枕巾把到喉咙口的呻吟咽下去，憋得耳根通红也不肯发出一点声音。射出来的时候费尔南多的腰弓了起来，身体弯成一个柔韧的弧度，只是太瘦的緣故，肚皮也只有薄薄的一片。一点精液溅到了杰拉德形状好看的嘴唇上，被他笑着舔掉了。费尔南多看到他的动作后羞得两只长耳朵几乎从白色变成红色，无助地拿脚抵着他的腰。

“南多。”

杰拉德声音很低，一只手抓着费尔南多的脚腕把他的腿打开，脚腕实在太细，杰拉德轻松就能圈起来。

费尔南多好像听懂了简简单单两个字中包含的太多意思，嗯嗯地回应杰拉德，红着脸勾着他的脖子去索吻。

费尔南多一直都能懂，懂每天清晨杰拉德阴沉着脸去厕所的缘故，懂杰拉德在房间多放一个枕头的用意，也懂刚刚那干涩又暧昧的两个字。

所以他愿意把所有无所顾忌地交给杰拉德。

杰拉德解开皮带的时候费尔南多的腿已经绕上了他的腰，胳膊支起上半身，微垂眼皮慵懒地盯着杰拉德看，一对眼睛在夜晚格外亮。杰拉德有充分理由怀疑费尔南多是不是事先给自己做好了润滑，甬道里软得勾人，湿热的紧裹感爽得他头皮发麻，甚至还能感觉到穴道的紧缩，正欲求不满地将粗大性器往更深处吞吃。费尔南多做爱的时候和平时反差很大，嘴上嗯嗯啊啊地胡乱喊着杰拉德，直到屁股上挨了一巴掌才哼唧着安静下来，咬着下后小声催促杰拉德。

“骚出水了，小兔子是不是想被操很久了?兔子原来就是很骚的动物吧？”

  
杰拉德一边说一边揉捏费尔南多的臂瓣迫使他放松。费尔南多浑身上下都泛着软乎乎的粉色，就连关节都是浅淡的玫瑰红，好像情欲統统沉淀到了其中。

“好胀，快一点好不好。”

在杰拉德预料之外的，事实上小兔子比他更能放得开，从第一天见面到大开双腿躺在他身下，也只用了不到一个月的时间。

温柔一些的操弄无法满足费尔南多，真正凶恶起来的顶弄反倒让他惊慌失措，要哭不哭地发出点动静，扣在杰拉德腰后的腿有松开的趋势。

杰拉德千脆压着他的膝盖把腿分得更开，让腿心间整个旖旎淫糜的风景展现在杰拉德眼前:穴口早就因为摩擦泛起血色，每一次抽动都把内壁的软肉带出来一点，艳丽又放荡的胭红色，让杰拉德下意识加快了顶弄。

“不.不行，慢一..嗯...”

费尔南多被操得整个人都是迷茫的，语无伦次地喃喃自语，眼里氤氲着水汽。杰拉德引着他的手向下摸，触碰到肚子上被顶起的隆起时费尔南多吓得缩手，快哭了似的:

“肚，肚子要破掉了。”

杰拉德感觉到他轻微的挣扎，皱着眉压住费尔南多的肩膀，限制住他的动作。杰拉德凶起来都很帅，费尔南多看了一眼就射了出来，软绵绵的叫床像小猫求饶。

“南多发情时想的是我吗?”

“和别的主人做过吗?”

杰拉德不给他放松的机会，咬着他的耳朵肆无忌惮地说些浑话：“他们有我操得舒服吗?”

费尔南多崩溃地呜咽起来，眼泪混合着汗液流进散乱的头发里，含糊不清地向杰拉德求饶，叫他老公，叫他主人。费尔南多高潮第四次时已经没什么能射了，疲软下去的性器前段可怜地吐出一点清液，肚子上被他自己弄的乱七八糟，稠白的精液点染着身上遍布的青紫，像个被玷污的处女，被献祭的羊羔。

杰拉德直接在他身体里射了三次，每一次都毫不吝啬地把精液送到甬道最深处，最后满意地看着身下人的小腹隆起一块，像揣了小兔子。

“真能生?”

费尔南多不愿让杰拉德给自己清洗，下身的小洞甚至被肏干得有些合不拢的，直接扯过被子睡了。听到杰拉德这句直接把自己蒙在被子里，也不知道是开心还是不开心，杰拉德怕他喘不过气，把他从被子扒拉出来，搂着他睡了。

直到杰拉德睡着，费尔南多才很小声地说了一句:“可以。”

  
*  
杰拉德打算和费尔南多一起离开。他没有和费尔南多说，因为还没有想好具体的计划，方法出现之前，意外的客人先来拜访了。

门口的女客穿着宽大的卫衣，帽子严严实实地盖在头上，门开了之后的第一句话是：“啧，怎么还假孕了？”

站在费尔南多身后的杰拉德有点懵，假孕？什么假孕？谁怀孕了？这又是谁？

这边正在脑内大打问号，那边费尔南多已经激动起来：“姐姐！”

“嘘——”来客左右张望一下，手指放在嘴唇上做噤声状，另一只手推着费尔南多的肩膀将他推进了房，关门之后才揭掉自己的帽子，微笑一下，“是我。”

  
兔子姐姐跟兔子长得有七分相像，但是气质完全不同，姐姐强烈得像一朵刀锋上镌刻的玫瑰，三言两语就把自己这些天的经过讲了个大概。原来那家公司破产之后姐姐就一直四处在打零工，不好意思和家里开口，就一直没说过自己的地址。法案推出之后，她被抓起来集中教育，大闹了几场，吃了不少苦头，有一次差点逃出去了，又被抓了回来，觉得需要养精蓄锐，就假装被磨服了，乖顺地去当市长儿子的宠物，在他放松警惕的时候打晕他逃跑了。城市里有没被抓住的混血种，也有当了宠物或者奴隶仍然不死心的混血种，还有一些不认可法案的人类也和他们一起，搞了一个拯救混血种的地下组织，姐姐就是跟这个地下组织合流了才没有被抓到。组织最近在准备送一批混血种出去，正在统计没有经过程序只有一个项圈的好送出去的混血种有多少，姐姐就是这样得知了费尔南多的消息，观察了杰拉德几天才赶来找他们。

但是现在这个情况，姐姐看了看杰拉德，又看了看费尔南多，“你还愿意走吗？”

杰拉德先回答了：“我和他一起走。”

姐姐挑了下眉，拍了拍费尔南多的肩膀，“挺会挑男人的，怀孕了也没事。”

费尔南多脸一红，杰拉德脸一白：“怀孕？”

“你不知道兔子会假孕吗?”

把从小操心到大的迷糊弟弟安安全全地送到对混血种很宽松的地州之后，投身于混血种独立事业的姐姐是不是还要对看起来很稳重有些方面又迟钝的不行的弟婿解决疑惑。费尔南多从上周开始悄摸着搜集杰拉德的衣服，大到风衣外套小到贴身背心，被杰拉德发现后苦着脸要去抢回来。

可怜巴巴的兔子男孩在恋人哭笑不得又无可奈何地追问下，咬着嘴上的死皮纠结了半天才说明了原因:

“因为衣服上有你的味道。”

杰拉德被这一记直球击得猝不及防，关上门跑了，听见墙根悉悉索索的响声，是恋主的兔子在捡地上散落的衣服。

杰拉德从没想到过筑巢会是假孕的症状。

“可是南多…不是男孩子吗?”

“公兔子也是会假孕的，生是不会生啦，但是会有那种症状，只能说…被爱的够充分，身体产生了错觉……嗯……”

姐姐意味深长的话语让杰拉德有些招架不住，挂了电话费尔南多已经洗完澡了，整个人水汽蒸腾地窝在衣服堆里看电视，只是动作不再像以往一样随心所欲， 小心护着腹部的样子让人怀疑是不是真的揣了小兔崽。

费尔南多的睡衣好像又大了一圈，松松垮垮地把慵懒的人包裹起来，像件待人拆开的礼物。

“南多。”

听见杰拉德叫他费尔南多才抬起头，漂亮的眼睛的叫人心头一软。兔子男孩很不好意思地对杰拉德笑起来，直起身子跪在床上去拉杰拉德的手，要他摸微微隆起的小腹。

杰拉德没有制止他的动作，安静地看着他的眼睛， 干净剔透得让人心疼，杰拉德觉得自己无法直白地告诉他，隆起的小腹中实则并没有小生命。

“要有宝宝了。”

费尔南多说这句话时耳根泛着粉红，杰拉德嗯了一声就俯下身亲他，费尔南多乖巧地搂住他的脖子，还不忘扯一扯衣服下摆遮住裸露的腹部。

两人之间的亲吻总是会因为费尔南多的不安分变了味，吻了没多久费尔南多就急促地喘气要杰拉德摸摸他，不摸就红着眼睛要哭不哭的样子。

杰拉德从衣服下摆伸进去揉他因为假孕有些许发胀的胸部，费尔南多软绵绵地拿胳膊搭在眼睛上方，过亮的灯光让他有种被窥视的错觉。

等到杰拉德解皮带的时候费尔南多慌神了，边说着不行不行边往后躲，被杰拉德一把抓住脚踝拖了回去。费尔南多皱着小脸，一副在肚子里并不存在的小生命和酣畅淋漓的性爱之间难以抉择的模样，最后还是抵不过情欲的趋势，拿腿勾了勾杰拉德的腰。明明是淫荡的动作，却还在说着担忧的话:

“顶到宝宝了怎么办...”

杰拉德把他一条腿压下去方便进入，听见这句凑近些亲了亲他的眼皮，带着点笑:

“不是说兔子有两个子宫吗？我操没有宝宝的那一个，可以吗？”

费尔南多嗯嗯啊啊地和他讨饶，动作轻了又哼唧着去迎合杰拉德的动作，温热紧致的穴肉紧紧包裹着性器，杰拉德的动作下意识的就开始加重。

情欲上头费尔南多还在惦记自己的肚子，带着哭腔地求饶:“顶，顶到了...”

杰拉德很清楚他口中顶到的是什么，坏心眼地往那一点上磨蹭，引得身下的人难耐地哭吟起来。

“宝宝，说清楚,顶到哪里了?”

费尔南多此时此刻的全部欲望都集中在后穴那根商得他欲仙欲死的大东西上，茫然地睁眼想了一会，感觉到了杰拉德的抽离，“啊——!”

被填满的下身因为突如其来的空虚感难耐得发痒，费尔南多的浑身上下都氤氳着朦胧的湿意，眼睛和身下都难以自制地发大水，一只手支撑着自己，另一只手去讨好地挽杰拉德的胸口:“顶到南多喜欢的地方了，快点进来..”

说到最后费尔南多已经哭得枕头湿了大半，杰拉德才撞进甬道的最深处，压着他的胳膊恶狠狠地抽动起来。

高潮的时候费尔南多几乎要被快感折磨得晕厥过去，在杰拉德射精的同时绷紧了脚背，拖出一声绵长的哭喘。

小兔子揣着一肚子精水昏昏欲睡地看着杰拉德，许久才哭丧着脸有气无力地说了句:

“宝宝会怪我们的。”

杰拉德注意到费尔南多隆起的小腹小了一圈，除了精水已经没了费尔南多臆想中的小免崽。

真是个笨蛋兔子。

*  
可是笨蛋兔子当初说的能生并不是假话，杰拉德的兔子在搬家后的第二年冬天生了一只混血种，还没开眼就被杰拉德安置在提前准备好的暖箱里。

卸完货的费尔南多还是很虚弱，看了一眼暖箱里的小混血种就哭了。小混血种有点蔫蔫的，肥肥的兔耳朵软趴趴地搭在头顶。“不是人怎么办啊？被欺负怎么办啊？被抓去当宠物怎么办啊？”

杰拉德一边安慰他一边冲奶粉，说我们和姐姐都在努力啊，世界会越来越好的。

费尔南多想了一会儿，还有点不太确信，但是不哭了，只是问，真的会好吗？

杰拉德说，遇到我之后不都变好了吗？  
  


兔子男孩又笑了，好像是的。

杰拉德在手背上测试了下奶粉温度，没急着喂，走过去亲了亲费尔南多的额头，我们会更好的。

嗯，我们会更好的。

小宝宝种眼睛还没睁开，先咧开嘴，咯咯地笑了。


End file.
